Different People
by instar
Summary: They dont have much in common, except one thing; they're in love. How different can you be? Please RR! )


A/N: kind of inspired by someone at my school and their boyfriend. I thought it could be transferred over to HP&co. See if you like it, tell me if you don't and tell me if you do! Please!

Thanks, instar xxxx

I give you............

* * *

**.Different People.**

* * *

She wasn't like him. He knew that, she knew that, and everybody else knew that.

He was always on the Quidditch pitch, and she was always in the library.

He hung round with a big, cool group of friends, she hung out with few people.

He managed to get by without doing his homework – or barely doing it - , where she got top grades all the time.

She didn't do stuff wrong. Okay maybe she did, but not by purpose in the way that he did.

She was self-conscious of her appearance, where he was self-confident to an extent that could be construed as arrogant.

She worried about things, he only ever seemed to be sure of what was happening.

She was a prefect. He was one, but not by deserving it.

He got everything he wanted, through his parents, or through his friends. She had to work for things she wanted.

They had so many differences it was hard to understand how they could be similar in any way. But somehow, beyond anyone's thoughts, reckoning or imagination, they liked each other.

Through a simple meeting, where their eyes caught, they fell in love over a dance. And never regretted it.

Their differences made it hard.

People got used to seeing them together, yes. But he didn't get some things she did. They didn't agree on music or sport (mainly because of her lack of knowledge) or movies. Sometimes it made it hard; not agreeing. So she tried to agree with him more. She wanted to be right for him.

She didn't quite understand the sporting thing. And He didn't quite understand how she liked the library, and not getting in trouble. He even took the mickey out of her for it.

He took the mickey out of her for being a bit of a geek. Sometimes she wished she was prettier, so being a geek wouldn't be quite as bad. Sometimes she stayed up at night, trying to think of things to do to her hair, or make-up that would make him more attracted to her, make him believe that she really was beautiful.

She knew she did things wrong, she knew this, and she tried to do something about it. She tried to make herself better, so she'd match his perfection. It didn't work, and she'd always slip up somewhere. She tried not to, but walking to perfection was a narrow, slippery pole and she always ended up falling.

She tried rebelling against rules she had always followed, but he laughed at her for what she called 'rebelling'.

He told her he loved her. She wanted to hear it more often. She wanted him to describe to her why he found her beautiful, and she wanted him to speak to her all the time in that soft tone of voice she loved so much.

She believed in his love for her. She felt his words warming her heart and mind, and all she wanted was for him to tell her more often.

That way it'd make it seem more real, that they were together, and they were in love.

Because people found it very, very hard to believe; that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were a young couple in love.

But they were, and all because one night, at the Yule Ball in their sixth year, they'd caught each others' eyes and started to dance.

That dance had made them fall in love, and they fell in love each day from that to this.

Because even though it was hard to believe; it was a fact:

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy loved each other. They were madly in love with each other and no matter what anyone else tried to say to them, it wouldn't make any difference to how they felt.

No matter how different they were; they could throw away their differences when they fell in love.

* * *

A/N: it may not make much sense, but it's supposed to illustrate that you can fall in love no matter how different you are. And it's true )

Please just scroll down and press that tiny little button next to 'Submit Review' it'd make my day if someone reviewed my story )

Smile!

Instar

Xxxxxx


End file.
